The Quiet Ones
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: All Tim really wants to do is sleep.


**This is just a random one-shot based off of my experience last night trying to go to bed.**

 **Like I said in my last Batman one-shot, sorry if anything is wrong. I've never read the comics, and have only seen a few different tv shows/movies.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Batman. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, because I only really looked this over once.**

* * *

A slow night in Gotham means that Red Robin can go home, and actually get some sleep for a change. Seeing as he's about to pass out on the rooftop he's on, and his apartment is across the city, he decides to stay at the manor tonight.

As he enters the BatCave he sees Bruce hunched over the computer massaging his temples. Tim realizes that Bruce probably doesn't even notice him there. Although he is Batman, sometimes when he's _really_ into a case, like Tim can tell he is, he misses obvious things like people entering the BatCave behind him. Tim's proud to say that he's been able to scare his father a few times.

"Hey, Bruce." he says as he walks over to his father now in a pair of lounge pants and a soft t-shirt. The older man turns in his chair, and smiles.

"You staying here tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm about to pass out right now, and I don't really feel like going all the way across the city to get to my apartment."

"You're just lazy." Tim turns around to see Damian standing in the entrance of the BatCave, and sticks his tongue out at the younger boy.

"That's just childish, Drake."

"Says the child." Tim mumbles, "G'night. Try to get _some_ sleep, Bruce."

Bruce smiles at his son before nodding. With that Tim heads upstairs, ignoring the urge to punch Damian as he walks past him.

Tim hears his other two brothers arguing about something as he passes the living room, and shakes his head as he walks up the stairs.

Tim closes his door, and climbs into his nice, warm bed for the night. As he's almost asleep he hears a noise from outside his room, but ignores it as he continues to try to fall asleep.

About ten minutes later as Tim is on the bridge of unconsciousness he hears a loud BANG as his brothers open his door, and enter his room screaming, although ti doesn't sound like angry screaming.

Tim feels his bed shake as he realizes someone just jumped on it. He looks up to see Dick standing on his bed with a huge smile on his face holding a wooden sword, and waving it at the other two who are battling.

Tim groans, and puts a pillow over top of his head in hopes to block out the noise. His brothers continue their game, and Tim removes his head from under the pillow.

"Everyone shut up before I throw a pillow at your face!" Tim yells, and the screaming stops.

"Fine, fine, Replacement, we'll go somewhere else." Jason says as he walks out of the room.

"Not like I want to be in Drake's room anyways." Damian says following Jason.

"Dick, can you please go o that I can go to sleep?"

"Hmmm...I guess so. Goodnight, Timmy." Dick says happily, turning off the light as he walks out of the room. Tim is already turned over with his eyes closed as he hears his bedroom door close.

He sighs happily, and tries to relax himself again. It doesn't take long, and before he knows it Tim is almost asleep.

Tim feel something on the back of his neck, and turns his head to look at what it is. He screams when he seen Dick's face not even two inches away from his. Dick starts laughing as Tim tries to steady his breathing.

His other two brothers barge in once again laughing as they turn the light back on, and walk over to Dick who is rolling on the floorstill laughing.

"Why did you do that!?" Tim yells once his heartbeat is back to normal...somewhat.

"Ja-Ja-Jason dared me to." Dick says stuttering because of his laughing.

"Ugh!" Tim yells laying face down on the bed with his face stuffed into a pillow.

"Can I ride you?" Tim turns his head just in time to see Damian sit on his back.

"What in the world are you doing?" Tim asks.

"What does it look like, Drake? I'm riding you?" Damian says as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Get off of me you little demon!" Tim says rolling over so that Damian falls off of him, and onto the floor. Damian glares up at him, but Tim doesn't see is because he's already laying back down again.

He feels the bed next to him dip down as someone, Dick Tim notes by the size, lays beside him. He just sighs, and tries to ignore his brothers.

"Can you please stop sitting on my foot?" Tim asks one of his brothers, probably Damian he gueses, still to tired to look up.

"Nope." Damian replies. Tim feels himself being lifted onto DIck's lap as he moves over to give Jason room to sit next to them. Damian finds his way up to the top of the bed, and practically sits on top of Tim.

"Why?" Tim whines as Dick cuddles him.

"Because we're your brothers, and we can."

"When I'm trying to go to sleep?"

"Yup." Jason says.

Tim groans as he gives up on trying to go to sleep.

 _Why me?_

* * *

Bruce shakes his head at the computer screen as he watches his boys from the camera in Tim's room. He has a camera in all of the boys room to make to they actually go to bed while he's working.

Looking at the clock he decides it's time to go to bed. He changes into Bruce Wayne, and heads upstairs. He hears laughing coming from Tim's room, and shakes his head.

 _Poor Tim._

When Bruce walks into his bedroom he's surprised to find a small lump curled up on his bed. It's dark so he can't see who it it, but it's too small to be Dick or Jason, and to big to be Damian.

Tim.

"Weren't you just in your room?" Bruce asks sitting on the bed, "And how on earth did you manage to get away from them?"

"I just managed to escape, and I was trained by you after all." Tim says sitting up, "C-Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Bruce smiles at his son, "Sure."

Tim gives a sleepy smile as he climbs under the covers. As Bruce tries to fall asleep he feels Tim shift closer, and instinctively puts an arm around the teen. He pulls Tim closer until he's holding the boy in his arms with Tim's head resting on his chest.

"Goodnight, Timmy."

Tim yawns, "G'night, Dad."

Bruce's eyes widen, and his heartbeat increases as he looks down at the now sleeping boy in his arms.

He may be seventeen, but Tim is still not a very big person. The boy just barely reaches his shoulders, and is still small enough for Bruce to gather in his arms when the teen has a particularly bad nightmare.

Bruce sees how much he has grown since he was the little kid whom he adopted.

But in all the years of living with the boy, Tim had never called him that before. Never once called him 'Dad', or anything close to it. Bruce had always figured the boy saw him as such, and he has always seen Tim as his son, but they've never addressed each other as such.

Tim is alot like Bruce in the sense that he's very reserved. He doesn't like to show alot of emotion and sometimes stresses himself out over his work. He's an amazing detective, and overall a really smart kid. Bruce is glad to have Tim for a son.

And when the others decide to be loud and agree that that want to stay up instead of going to bed, the quiet ones get to snuggle up together for some peace and quiet.

* * *

 **Okay, so yeah. There's that. Like I said, that was based off a true story. I was Tim trying to go to sleep, but my siblings were running around the bedroom screaming.**

 **A few of the things actually happened too. Like my sister did what Dick did to Tim, putting her head right behind mine so that her face as an inch away from me when I turned around, but I actually knew she was there. She also asked if she could ride me...We're a weird family. Anyways, I _did_ threaten to throw a pillow at their faces if they didn't shut up only it didn't work for me because they just ignored me and kept on screaming.**

 **And of course I added in some DaddyBats in the end, because I love writing it, and I love reading it. :)**

 **Toodles**


End file.
